Walk This Way
by Fate12343
Summary: Inspired by "Water View High". Bonnie and Freddy attend Boardwalk High School Together. Freddy has a major crush, but is afraid to tell his purple friend. With the help of his friends, the secret slowly starts to slip. But will he Walk This Way, or Walk Away?
1. Chapter 1

Omg, I need to stop... I can't stop writing FNAF stories, it's so bad! But here we are! I am going to be writing a cuter story, but it's also a sad story. You have been warned. Umm, trigger warning? You shouldn't read if you aren't up for depressing content, or are easily triggered.. But yeah, I'll give you more warnings when it gets there in future chapters.

Another thing! My inspiration from this story came from a story called "Water View High" I suggest you all go read it! So yeah, here we go.. Enjoy, and please review at the end so I know how you feel!

* * *

Freddy Fazbear, grade 12 student at Boardwalk High, was currently in his room, stressing about his essay. "Come on, come on.." He whispered, starting to get angry. As the night started to fade, and the sun started to come out, he groaned, taking the final drink from his Red Bull. "Might as well get ready.." He got up, and started the shower, rubbing his paws together.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and hummed. He could lose a little weight, but aside from that, the bear was in good shape. His coat was a dark chocolate brown, and his eyes were a nice blue. He sighed, and jumped in the shower.

In the room next door, Red was currently tossing and turning. His alarm was blaring, making it all worse. "Oh my fuck..." He said, smashing his fist on the alarm. Red was Freddy's older brother, and was in college. Red sat up, and ran his paws though the fur on his head. "Fuck this..." He got up, and checked his phone, seeing a text message from his girlfriend, Chi. He smiled, as he texted her.

Freddy ran down the stairs, super exited about his day. He had his black bow tie on, and his matching top hat. "Whoa!" His dad said, as Freddy ran by him. "Slow down son." The golden bear said.

"Sorry dad!" He said, sitting at the table. He fixed his dress shirt, and wiped his dress pants. Goldie smiled, walking over to his son, and placing his breakfast down in front of him. "I'm just super happy. Today, Bonnie wants to hang out at lunch!" He smiled.

"Ahh, Bonnie's that boy you like?" Goldie asked, doing the dishes.

"Mhm!" Freddy said, face full of food.

Just then, Red came downstairs. "Mornin'!" He said.

"Good morning." Goldie smiled at his other son. Red was wearing a red bow tie, and a black and red top hat. He had a black dress shirt, and wore some blue jeans. "You two have grown up so much, you know that?"

"You tell us that every morning dad." Red said, as he sat down and started to eat his toast.

"Well, it's true." The golden bear said, adjusting his purple hat and bow tie. "Just like your old man."

"Oh god, you're not that old dad." Freddy rolled his eyes, texting Bonnie.

"Fredrick, no electronics at the table." His father warned. Freddy quickly put his phone away.

"Sorry.." He said.

"That's the one rule your mother left us, before she passed away. I'd like it to stay that way."

* * *

Once breakfast was done, both bears brushed their teeth, and went out to wait for the city bus. "You know, you can just drive, right?" Red asked.

"I know, but I don't really trust my school." Freddy said.

"Don't blame you. It's shit."

"Ha, yeah." Freddy looked at his phone, smiling as Bonnie kept texting him.

So Lunch? - Bonnie

Yeah, sounds Good! - Freddy

What are you up to? - Bonnie

Waiting for the city bus. It's taking forever.. - Freddy

Awe, I'm sorry! I hope it doesn't take much longer! - Bonnie

Freddy sighed happily as he replied.

"You are so gonna date him." Red said.

"Well, after the last incident, I would like this relationship to work out." Freddy saw the bus.

Both bears got on the bus, and sat together. They talked about Freddy's past relationship. To sum up what had happened, Freddy had been in a long distance relationship with his last boyfriend, and ended up getting cheated on. Soon after, Bonnie transferred to the school, and they became best friends.

Freddy was very quiet about his sexuality. He had been bullied about it in grade 8, after Red left their elementary school. In grade 9, a kid called him a faggot, and Red beat the shit out of them. Now that Red was graduated, no one really bugged him. But, he was planning on slowly coming out anyways. For example, his friends at school, Foxy, Chica, Clyde, and Mangle knew, and they didn't even seem to care.

"Alright. See ya later." Red said, getting off the city bus. Freddy watched closely as Chi and Red hugged, before walking into the building. The younger bear sighed, and looked at his phone as it buzzed again.

Almost at school? - Bonnie

Yeah, just passing the college now. - Freddy

He smiled, praying to god Bonnie wouldn't be freaked out when he told him.

* * *

Bonnie closed his phone, as he waited by the front doors. "That bear.." He said, looking at his homework book. "Oh well." He said, reading over the questions that he had for homework.

"Bonnie!" The purple rabbit felt his ears go up, as he looked.

"Freddy!" He called back, waving.

"Sorry for making you wait." Freddy bowed.

"Ah, no, it's okay. Come on, I want to go over some questions with you."

Both boys went upstairs, and started to work on their homework. Bonnie sighed, as he adjusted his long sleeve blue shirt. He was also wearing a nice pair of black jeans. "Okay, so if this asks what X is, what do I have to do?" Bonnie asked Freddy. Freddy looked at the page.

"Hmm... Okay, well first.." He started to explain it to the bunny, who was paying close attention. "Does that make sense?" He looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked back at Freddy, and it stayed like that for a second.

"No." Bonnie said. Freddy started to laugh.

"Okay, here." He gave Bonnie an example, and then let the bunny try it on his own. "You know, if you really want to be an accountant, you really need this." Freddy said.

"Oh, hush." Bonnie replied, trying his best to scribble the answers. "Your job is easy, you want to be an author."

"That is not easy. The course is super long!" Freddy complained.

"Oh no, whatever shall you do." Bonnie showed Freddy the paper. "Is this right?"

"Hmm..." Freddy looked it over. "Bon, you did it!"

"I did?" Bonnie asked, happily.

"Yeah!" The bear smiled at the bunny. "God job Bon."

"Thanks Fred." Bonnie smiled, and started to work on the next one.

* * *

Bonnie was currently in math, trying his best to focus. Without Freddy, it seemed a bit hard to focus. "Bonnie, do you know the answer to number 4?" A blue jay asked. Bonnie froze for a minute.

"Uhm.." He looked on his paper. "X is 34." He said.

"Correct. Now, how we got this, was.." Bonnie smiled, as he quickly checked his phone.

Whoa! As if she would say something that stupid. - Freddy

I know. Oh well. Guess what? I'm doing great in math today! - Bonnie

The bunny put the phone away quickly, as the teacher turned around.

On the other end of the school, and a floor down, Freddy was currently in his English class.

That's good! Keep up the good work! - Freddy

He quickly put his phone away, and focused on his character chart. "Alright class. I want you to read up to chapter 9 by Monday. Have a good weekend. Free time starts now." His teacher, a tall golden bunny, said.

"Thanks Mr. Spring!" The class called.

Freddy instantly began to text Bonnie again.

Ready for Music? - Freddy

Ugh, no! Today's our test for Lesson 19. - Bonnie

Oh, you'll be fine! You play guitar so well! - Freddy

Easy for you to say, you have to be tested on your song today, Mr. Vocals XD - Bonnie

Don't diss my vocals. - Freddy

I'm not, you have a great voice.. Kinda jelly - Bonnie

The bell rang, and Freddy went to his locker. He quickly read over his lyrics one last time, as he hummed. He then went to class. Bonnie was currently hooking up his guitar, and smiled at the bear, as he set up his mic. Things were only starting for these two. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews and kind messages on this story! I'm sorry that it can't be a sequel to Water View High, but it wasn't my story :)**_

 _ **I really hope they make a second book though! So here's the second chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned FNAF, Fronnie would be legit**_

* * *

Freddy waited for the teacher to walk in, and give them the 'go ahead'. Bonnie put his guitar on the stand, and walked over to the bear. Freddy smiled, and turned off his microphone. "Are you nervous?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really, no. I mean, this song was given to us a while ago. And I sing it while you guys play anyways." Freddy smiled.

"Alright class!" Bonnie ran back to his seat as a tall lion walked in. He took a seat in his chair, and looked at his class. "You can practice for your test." With that, he went into his office to grab his marking books.

Freddy practiced on his own, while the class played their drums, guitars, bass, and horn instruments. A loud squeak was heard, and Freddy looked at Chica.

"Sorry! I think I broke my reed!" She said, looking at it. She then ran to the back room. The class seemed to laugh a bit.

It was a small class. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Clyde, and 9 others were in it. But they made it work. How it worked was pretty crazy. Bonnie played guitar, Freddy sang, Foxy played drums, Clyde was on bass, and the rest of the class was on horns.

Clyde, a blue bunny, who was a bit smaller than Bonnie, and had amazing green eyes, was playing his test on his bass. Foxy, a red fox, with golden eyes, was currently watching the blue bunny while he drummed.

"I totally call dibs on Foxy going after Clyde." Chica, a yellow chicken, said to Mangle. Mangle was a white fox, and Foxy's cousin.

"I swear, not one of our friends is straight." Mangle said, reading over her sheet music.

Once the class had started their tests, Bonnie was feeling confident. He was always the fourth one to go. "Bonnie Bunny." The teacher said.

"Yup."

"One bar of 4." With that, he counted Bonnie in, who played through his test like it was morning breakfast. "Good test man." The lion said, writing it in his book. Bonnie smiled at Freddy, who was currently sitting on a stool. "Alright... Mangle Vix." He looked at Mangle, and counted her in.

Bonnie quickly texted Freddy.

You're gonna do great! - Bonnie

Freddy looked at the teacher, who was watching Chica play her test now, and quickly texted Bonnie back.

I know, I'm just a little nervous.. - Freddy

He looked at Bonnie, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" The teacher called. "Let's play.." He looked inside his book. "Oh, jeez.." He said, turning through his pages. "Oh!" He picked up the sheet music. "Okay, take this song! I want to be able to close my eyes and imagine it's the CD. Paralyzer!"

The class looked at Foxy, who nodded, and started to count them in. "One, Two, Three, Four!"

Bonnie strummed the opening chord. Freddy turned the mic on, and smiled as the band kicked in.

"I hold on so nervously.." He kept singing the song, as he tapped his foot to the beat. "Well I'm not paralyzed! But I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move. Because you're standing still!"

The teacher was even into it by now. Freddy grabbed the mic stand with his left hand, and placed his left hand on the mic, as he kept singing. "Well I'm not paralyzed! But I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move. Because you're standing still! If your body, matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right though, me on my way to you!"

He repeated it twice more, and then smiled, as the song ended. "Yes!" The teacher yelled. "Yes yes yes! Now that's done! Oh wow, you guys are amazing." The class cheered, as the bell rang.

* * *

Bonnie went to his locker, and grabbed his sweater, and his wallet. He then ran downstairs and waited in the lobby for Freddy. Once he noticed him, he waved. The bear waved back. Both left through the front doors, and started their walk. "It's so nice out now." Bonnie smiled.

"I know, it's crazy." Freddy said, laughing.

"Hey, I was gonna ask you something." The bunny looked at the bear as they turned the corner.

"Sure."

"Want to sleepover this weekend?" Bonnie asked. Freddy blushed.

"S-Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah! I mean, if you don't wanna, it's chill."

"No no! I do! I mean, yeah!" Freddy smiled. But now there was no way he could tell Bonnie how he felt... Both boys approached the McDonalds.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Bonnie said, running off. Freddy quickly pulled out his phone.

* * *

Foxy was currently sitting at the cafeteria table with Clyde, Chica and Mangle. The four were laughing, before Foxy's phone went off.

Problem! Problem! - Brown Bear

What's the problem? - Pirate

Bonnie invited me to sleep over! - Brown Bear

"Aye! Bonnie invited Freddy to sleepover!" Foxy told the group.

"Five bucks their gonna fuck." Chica said.

"Chica!" Mangle said.

"Naw, they'll probs just smooch!" Clyde smirked. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"He said it was a problem though." Foxy said.

"Did he tell Bonnie yet?" Mangle asked.

"Hmm..." Foxy kept texting. "Nope."

"Oh my god!" The other three said.

"Come on Fazfuck!" Clyde said. "Like, this year man!"

"Oi!" Foxy said. "It's not easy to come out." He said.

"Oh, and you'd know about that?" Clyde asked, in a higher pitch voice. Foxy blushed when Clyde leaned closer to him. "Hunny please." He was currently sitting on the table. He was wearing a dress shirt, and a vest, with a nice pair of dress pants. "Let me tell you all about it."

"Can we really not." Mangle said. Clyde looked at her. Foxy mouthed the words 'thank you' while he sank into his seat.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were currently eating fries, and laughing. "So yeah! I mean, we can play video games and stuff, doesn't matter to me!"

"Yeah, sure!" Freddy smiled. "I'm so exited."

* * *

Freddy was in his room, practically tearing it apart. "Oh my gosh!" He laughed happily as he packed his schoolbag with some stuff. Bowtie, sweater, pants, socks, boxers, t-shirt. He chucked his deodorant, toothbrush, and comb into the bag as well. He grabbed his keys, and went out to his car. Red was just getting home.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Bonnie's for a sleepover."

"Damn." He said. "Go you." He watched his brother get into the car. "Text me."

"Yup!" Freddy said. He started his car, and he texted Bonnie.

Want anything? Chips? Pop? - Freddy

Ouu, uhm... Hmm, whatever you want! - Bonnie

Kk, on my way now. - Freddy

Okay! - Bonnie

Freddy pulled out the address, and started to drive. He smiled, as he was getting really pumped up. He plugged in his phone. Groundbreaking - Back Again came on. "Ahh yeah.." He smiled. "Here we are we're back again!" He pulled into the corner store parking lot, and parked his blue car, and then went to get some chips.

* * *

Bonnie had finished setting up his room. They would have to share a bed, but they had different blankets, so it wasn't that bad. He heard his doorbell ring, and got up, and ran up the stairs. He opened the front door. "Hey!" He was so happy that Freddy was here. He brought the bear downstairs, and showed him his room.

"Well, this is my room! We're gonna have to share a bed, is that okay?" The rabbit looked at the bear.

"Sure thing! I don't mind at all." Freddy smiled.

"Cool. My dad's ordering us some pizza for supper. I hope you like pizza. You like pizza, right?"

"Yes Bon, I love pizza." Freddy smiled at the bunny.

Both went upstairs, and Bonnie went over to his father. "Mr. Spring?" Freddy asked.

"Ah, Freddy Fazbear!" Mr Spring said. "How are you?"

"I'm good sir, thanks.." He looked at Bonnie.

Great. Now not only could he tell Bonnie, but he was also sleeping at his teachers house.

Mr. Spring is Bonnie's dad! - Brown Bear

You didn't know that? - Pirate

Bonnie was currently in Bonnie's room, freaking out about this situation. No he didn't know that! How could he? Freddy looked at the purple rabbit who was currently playing a video game. He looked so happy.

"Wanna try?" He asked.

"Oh, no, it's okay! You go ahead!" Freddy blushed and smiled.

"Come on, one game!" Bonnie gave him the puppy eyes.

"One game, that's it!" Freddy said, as he took the controller. "How do I play?"

"Okay, first, this is your shoot, and this is to run!" He said, placing his hands on Freddy's. "Okay, now, go this way." Freddy was really happy, as Bonnie showed him how to play.

"Boys! Pizza's here!" Mr. Spring called. Both boys looked at each other and ran upstairs.

* * *

Bonnie was currently laughing, as Freddy told him stories from when he was in grade 10. It was an old story about how one of their science projects had almost blown up the science lab. "If you look in room 101, you can still see the stain."

"Oh my god, really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it was so bad!" Freddy said, as he stretched. "Your bed is so comfy."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Then again, I haven't been out for a sleepover in so long. Maybe I'm just tired of my bed." Freddy said, as he got comfy.

"Well, you're welcome here whenever. You're my best friend." Bonnie smiled, as he huddled into a ball. "Night Fred.."

"Night Bon.." He said, as he felt sleep consume him.

It was around 2am when Bonnie was woken up by the urge to pee. He got up, and walked to the bathroom. He yawned, as he washed his hands. "I just want to sleep.." He said.

Closing the bathroom door, he walked back into his room, instantly smiling at the sight of Freddy in his bed. "Oh jeez.." He whispered, climbing in next to the bear.

"Mm.." Freddy said, rolling onto his stomach, and hugging a pillow. Bonnie giggled a bit, but noticed something on Freddy's arm. He gasped, and felt his heart sink as he noticed the faded scars on it.

"Shit..." He said, as he got curious. He noticed that the faded scars spelt something out. "F...A...G..G.. Oh my god.." The scar read 'FAGGOT' which made Bonnie cringe. No way. Freddy wasn't gay, was he?

Bonnie snuggled into the bears chest, and felt like crying. "It's okay Freddy... I know how you feel, and I'm not leaving you.."

* * *

 _ **STORY IS MOVING ALONG**_  
 _ **Yas! I am so happy that I actually finally wrote this out. I hope you enjoy the second chapter, and thanks for all the reads! It's been up a day and I think my count is at 50? Like damn.**_  
 _ **Review, and follow so I know you like! Thanks!**_  
 _ **Fronnie For Life!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to write this if I owned FNAF..

Also, I read the first two chapters to my little cousin, and now she's crying. What do you think of the story Madoka (That's her FFN name)?

Madoka: I'm crying.

Fate: Is that good? Or bad?

Madoka: I'm crying of happiness. Or sadness... Idk! It's good!

Fate: Well okay then!

* * *

Freddy woke up to something tickling his nose. As he slowly opened his eyes, and looked down, he noticed that Bonnie was laying against his chest. Did he do this? Oh god, this was getting bad..

Bonnie's eyes slowly opened. "Ah, sorry.." He said, as he sat up. "I must of snuggled you throughout the night." He lied. "I tend to do that.."

"It's cool. Morning!" Freddy smiled, as he sat up.

"Yeah, morning. I'm gonna go for a shower, is that okay?" Bonnie asked.

"For sure, then we can work on our homework." Freddy smiled.

"Yup!" With that, Bonnie ran into the bathroom, leaving Freddy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Foxy was currently at Mangle's. "Ugh! I don't understand this!" She yelled, throwing her pages on the table. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"First off, calm down, and try again." Foxy put them back in order. "Why the hell are you so dead set on learning this magical shit anyways?"

"I want to be a magician." Mangle said, with her chin held high.

"You'll kill the kids if you use witchcraft you idiot!" Foxy yelled back.

His phone vibrated. "Who the hell is even up this early?" He pulled it out of his pocket.

"FOXY HELP." A voice screamed through the phone line.

"Bonnie? Lad, what's wrong?" Foxy asked. Mangle came up and sat next to him.

"I don't even know how to word it, it's about Freddy.." He started. Foxy listened closely.

"Mhm.. Yeah... Yeah... Okay. No, you didn't. Yes, I promise." Mangle couldn't hear what they were saying, so she crossed her arms and waited. "He's always been a tough nut to crack."

Mangle instantly caught on when Foxy's ears folded back. "No, he's not going to do that... He just has some problems is all." Both foxes looked at each other. "Alright, Bye Bonnie." He hung up.

"It was about the cuts, wasn't it?" Mangle asked.

"Aye.."

"Hey now. You did the best you could." Mangle smiled. "I don't think Clyde would want to see you this upset.."

"Arg! 'Ye be right!" With that Foxy jumped up.

* * *

Bonnie sighed, as he stepped out of the shower. Freddy wouldn't hurt himself, and that's what mattered. Said bear was downstairs, waiting for the rabbit. As Bonnie walked downstairs, Freddy smiled. "Ready for some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup!" Freddy was dressed up and ready to go!

They ate pancakes happily, and talked. "So, about the homework." Bonnie started. "I just can't seem to get it."

"You will!" Freddy said, as he finished his plate. "Ummm.. Where do I put this?"

Mr. Spring came into the kitchen. "Oh, Freddy. Just put it in the sink." He said.

"Oh, okay thanks sir." Freddy said, as he did what he was told.

Once Bonnie finished eating, they went downstairs, and started to work on their homework. "What do you have to do Fred?"

"I have to read up to Chapter 9 of this story. I'm on chapter 7." Freddy said, as he kept reading.

"Ahh.. Is that all?" Bonnie asked, as he started to work on his homework. He had 6 questions to do, but each of them took about 5 minutes.

"No, I also have to do my character chart as I go along." Freddy turned the page.

"I see. I have to do these math problems, and then I have to do a project for my health class." Bonnie rolled his eyes as he kept working.

Both teens were quiet as they completed their homework. "Done!" Bonnie said, closing his text book and putting it back in his bag. Freddy had just completed chapter 7.

"Same." Freddy looked at his watch. "Hey, wanna go out somewhere?"

"Yeah! Duh!" Bonnie said. "I'm tired of being in this house."

"We could go to my dad's arcade?" Freddy said.

"Oh, yeah!" Bonnie said. "Come on, let's go!"

Both teens got into Freddy's car, as they drove off towards the arcade.

* * *

Red was currently working in the back, making pizza's, and different desserts. Chi, his girlfriend, was currently running cash. She smiled when Freddy walked in with Bonnie. "Freddy!" She called.

"Hey Chi!" Freddy called. "We're gonna need two passes."

"Sure thing. Full day passes?" She asked.

"Yup." Freddy smiled. "I'll use my code please."

"Sure thing!" Chi let Freddy behind the counter as he input his code.

"What does your code do?" Bonnie asked.

"We get 70 percent off." Freddy smiled. "I work here too, so, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh wow, thanks..."

"I'll pay for it too." Freddy smiled.

"No no! It's okay!" Bonnie said.

"To late." Freddy put the debit card in.

"But.. Fred-"

"Don't worry Bon. Consider it a date." Freddy smirked. Chi giggled a bit. Bonnie blushed and smiled.

"Okay." He said happily.

Both boys had a full day pass, which includes a large pizza, and refills on drinks whenever. Usually the full day pass for 2 people would be somewhere around $150 But thanks to Freddy's discount it was $45. The first thing the boys did, was go play lazer tag.

They ran around, trying to shoot each other, and anyone else inside the small tag section. After that, they went and played a racing game. Bonnie won, and Freddy laughed, cause he couldn't even make it past the finish line. Bonnie had to come drive his car to get it over the damn line.

Bonnie and Freddy put their tickets together. So far, they were at 30 tickets. "We're gonna get so many tickets, aren't we?" Bonnie asked.

"You bet." Freddy looked at the whack-a-mole game. "Dibs." He ran over.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bonnie laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FNAF Is owned by Scott, who is awesome in every way possible.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy were almost at the end of their day, when they noticed all the kids starting to head out, along with the teenagers. "Looks like time's up, huh?" Bonnie asked. Freddy nodded.

Both boys went over to the ticket counter, and put their tickets in. "This is gonna take a while." Bonnie said, as he watched the long sting start to get sucked up.

"No kidding. You were killer at whack-a-mole. Like shit." Freddy said.

"I had a lot of anger to take out." Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Sure sure." Freddy rolled his eyes, as he put another line of tickets in. "389..." He sighed, as they waited for the next line.

Red had come over to talk to them, since he was cleaning. "Why don't you spend the night at our place tonight?" Red asked.

"Would you actually let me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. It's a Saturday night, why the hell not. You up for it?" Freddy smiled.

"I'm so up for it!" Bonnie smiled.

"Sweet. I'm going to Chi's house tonight anyways. I think Dad's gone too. You'll have to text him." Red said, as he started to wash down the table's.

By the time their tickets were done being counted, they had reached 2087. "Okay, since this was our little date." Freddy smirked. "You can have anything you want." Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh uhm..." Bonnie looked at all the prizes. "Wow..." He looked at the brown bear plushie. It was a medium sized plushie, worth 500 tickets. "I'll get that bear." He pointed. Chi nodded, and took it down for him.

"Okay, you have 1587 left." He looked around. "I'll get the purple bow tie." It was worth 100 points.

"Okay. 1487 left." He put the purple bow tie on the plushie bears neck and smiled.

"Chose something Fred." Bonnie smiled.

"Oh, uhh..." Freddy looked up. "I'll actually get the free 'make-a-doll' token please Chi." It was worth 100.

"Sure thing guys." She said, handing it over. "Anything else?"

"Want to just spend the other 1387 on candy?" Freddy looked at Bonnie.

"Uh, duh?" Bonnie smirked.

* * *

Chi and Red were driving to Chi's place. Red was texting his dad. "Yeah, dad's outta town again."

"We could go to your place." Chi smirked.

"Babe, we so would, but Bonnie and Freddy are there." He said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Oh my god, k." She started. "So Bonnie got this plushie. Like, the bear one. And he got a bow tie for it." He said.

"Oh my god." Red smirked. "Like k." He mocked her.

"I hate you." She said.

"Love you too." Red kissed her cheek.

* * *

Clyde, Foxy, Mangle, and Chica were all currently at Clyde's house. "Oh, dammit!" Clyde said as he lost another battle.

"Another shot for you!" Chica smirked.

"I hate this game. I'm gonna be wasted before 10!"

"Well, get better at this game." Mangle said.

"But Foxy's kicking my ass!"

"Liquor doesn't effect me like it does to you, little bunny." Foxy smirked.

"Let me go against my cousin." Mangle smirked.

"Oh, you're so on." Foxy said.

* * *

Freddy waited in the car, while Bonnie went inside to grab his stuff. Once Bonnie was back, the two drove to Freddy's house. "My dad's gone, so we have the house to ourselves." Freddy said.

"Sweet."

"You know what that means?" Freddy asked.

"What?" Bonnie said, as they got out of the car.

"That means Netflix on full blast, duh!" Freddy smirked.

"Well duh!"

The boys put their stuff down and instantly got ready to watch some Netflix.

"I'm pumped for this. But I do have a question for you... If you don't mind me asking..?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, wanna play 21 questions?" Freddy asked the bunny.

"Kinda build our way up higher and higher?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Freddy smiled. "Go ahead." He laid down on the couch, and put his arms behind his head while looking at Bonnie who was sitting on the chair across from him.

"Okay, uhh.. Favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple." Freddy blushed.

"Me too! Your turn!"

"Alright.. Favorite Animal?"

"I like polar bears." Bonnie smiled.

They kept asking questions for awhile, before they got to about 15.

"Alright... I noticed your scars Fred.." Bonnie looked down.

"Ahh..." Freddy said, looking at his arm. "Yeah...So what's your question?"

"Why did you do it?"

Freddy thought for a moment. "Well.. I used to get bullied really badly, and I guess I just saw it as a way out."

"And the word...?" Bonnie seemed nervous.

"... It's cause I'm gay." Freddy said, looking away from the bunny.

"So people made fun of you for it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah..."

There was a silence, before Bonnie walked over, and sat on the ground. "I don't care if you're gay." He smiled. "I think that's pretty neat. You know who you really are, and you're not trying to run from it." Freddy looked at him. "To be honest, I've been trying to run from it forever..." He looked at the floor.

"Wait, you're...?"

"I think so. I don't know. I've never liked girls that much, and I tried dating a while bunch when I was at my old school, and it just.. Never seemed right to me." He sighed. "So I guess I'm in that boat with you. I might just be Bi, or I might be gay, I don't know. But my dad would kill me."

"Why?"

"My dad thinks I'm straight." Bonnie said.

"Why not just tell him?" Freddy asked.

"No way! My dad and I aren't actually that close. He's never really home. He was a college teacher at my old house, and now he's a high school teacher. He's never around Fred. We never get to really talk."

Both sat in silence. "Well then... Can I tell you something?" Freddy asked. "I mean, it can't get anymore awkward."

"Yeah sure." Bonnie said.

"I like you..." Freddy said. Bonnie blushed, as his ears stood on end.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR. PLEASE ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fnaf

* * *

"I like you." The words rang in Bonnies head.

"I think... I like you too..." Both boys blushed. "The problem is Fred, I've never done anything with a guy before." Bonnie looked down, and Freddy sat up.

"Come here." Freddy said. Bonnie sat on the couch and hugged his legs. "We have the house to ourselves, explain."

Bonnie took a breath before explaining. "I've always looked at guys, like they were cute, hot, amazing. You know, stuff like that. But I've never gone further because I'm afriad. And there's not really a lot of gay guys."

"Well, Foxy and Clyde are gay. Well, I think Clyde is bisexual.." Freddy paused to think.

"Yeah, but they dont appeal to me. They're nice and great people, but I don't like them like that." There was a silence for a minute, before Freddy looked at Bonnie.

"I can show you..." He said.

Bonnie felt his face light up. "Really...?" Freddy smiled as he tilted Bonnies chin up.

"If you'll let me.." He said.

"Of course Fred.."

The bear smiled before leaning in and closing his eyes. Bonnie closed his eyes and felt lips on his. He kissed back, and it lingered for a good 10 seconds.

When Freddy pulled back, he pushed his forehead on Bonnies. "You okay?" He asked.

"Mhm..." The bunny looked up at him. "That felt right.."

Freddy chuckled a bit. "Well, we've come this far. Wanna go upstairs?"

Bonnies heart stopped. "Wait like.. This far? Like sex...?"

"What? No no! Oh geez!" Freddy stood up and laughed. "I meant go hang out, get ready for bed."

"Oh, haha, okay yeah lets go."

Both boys went upstairs, and got into their PJ's. Freddy had his PJ pants, with multiple pictures of pizza slices on them. Bonnie wore plain black pj pants and a muscle shirt. They snuggled into bed, and Freddy turned on his TV.

He leaned his back against the headboard. "Wanna cuddle?" He asked the bunny. Bonnie smiled, and rested his head on Freddy's lap. Freddy put his hand on Bonnies waist, and smiled. He was finally getting what he wanted...

"Freddy?" The bear looked down.

"Yes?"

"Can we count today as an official date?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes of course." Freddy smiled. "Here, Im gonna lay down with you."

They re adjusted themselves, with the lights off, and covers on. "I was gonna confess yesterday, but then I slept over, and your dads my teacher, so.."

"Oh god, thats right!" Bonnie said, as he sat up. He looked at Freddy. "You cant say anything! If my dad finds out, we'll never be together!"

"B..Bon.." Freddy pulled the bunny back down. "Your dad won't say a thing. I won't say a thing." He kissed the bunny softly. "I promise..."

Bonnie looked Freddy in the eyes. "Why didn't I meet you sooner?" He asked.

"Dunno.." Freddy smiled. "But we know each other now. Wanna go on anotber date tomorrow?" He lightly scratched the bunny on the head.

"Haha, where?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Freddy yawned and pulled the bunny against him.

"How about we... Go to the mall or something? Semi-Formal is coming up and I should get some clothes for it." Bonnie smiled.

"Oh yeah, I need to book that off from work still." Freddy sighed.

"Do you like your job?" Bonnie asked.

"I do, I love it. Its just... Some days are really long and boring." The bear explained.

"At least you have a job." Bonnie said.

"I could ask my dad on Monday if we could hire you." Bonnies eyes lit up.

"You would do that for me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Your the one person I actually would love to work with."

"Sure!" Bonnies night had officially been made.

The next day, both boys were walking around the mall. "Ugh, it's so busy!" Bonnie said.

"Its Sunday, everyone's doing groceries and stuff." Freddy replied. "What are you planning to wear to Semi?"

"Well, I want a nice dress shirt, a vest and I need a new bow tie."

"Oh my god, my bow tie collection is insane." Freddy said. "Its an addiction, I swear to god."

"Top hats too." Bonnie said, as he tapped the top hat.

Freddy chuckled. "Yes. That too."

The boys walked into a nice clothing store. "Wow, vests are cheap here." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I need to get a new vest. I out grew mine." Freddy said as he started to look around.

Bonnie was drawn in by a grey vest. "God.." He said, while looking at it. He suddenly pictured himself being pressed against a wall with Freddy kissing him. "Yup, okay!" He shook his head. "Not in the mall.." He picked up the vest. "Please, not in the mall.."

Freddy was looking at a black vest. "Classy..." He said. "Hmm.." He looked at the price tag.

"Hi Freddy!"

"Ah!" Freddy yelled. "Oh, hey Clyde."

"What's up?" The blue bunny asked.

"Bonnie and I are buying some stuff for semi formal." Freddy said.

"Nice. Are you guys going as a date?" Clyde asked, as Foxy walked over to Bonnie.

"I haven't asked him yet. But we did kiss last night." Freddy smiled.

"Go Freddy." Clyde said.

"Very nice Bonnie." Bonnie smiled at Foxy's comment.

"Thanks." He said.

"The red bow tie really pulls it off." Foxy said.

"I thought so too." Bonnie said, smoothing down his vest. "Oh my god, guess what happened." Bonnie blushed.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"Fred kissed me!" Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Good boy Bonnie!" Foxy smiled, patting his shoulder. The fox noticed the blue bunny leave. "I gotta go. See ya!"

Foxy and Clyde met up outside the store. "Looks like they kissed." Clyde said.

"Now we gotta get them together." Foxy said.

"Everyone will have a date by semi." Clyde smirked. "Including you, Mr. Pirate."


	6. Chapter 6

Like my fb page! Its called Fronnie. The image is a black and white sketch of Bonnie and Freddy

* * *

Monday had rolled around way to fast. Luckily for Bonnie, he had finished all of his homework. Freddy had finished reading his assigned chapters, and way now on his way to work.

He was exhausted! After he had taken Bonnie home, he had been up all night due to his thoughts.

He opened the door to the arcade and sighed. "Hey son." His dad said.

'Oh yeah. I have to ask about Bonnie..' Freddy thought. "Hey dad. Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Goldie followed his son into the staff room. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Well, nothings really wrong dad.." Freddy replied, putting on his dress shirt for work. "But I was wondering." He looked in the mirror at his dads reflection. "Can Bonnie work here...?"

His dads face seemed a little shocked. Freddy was so nervous. His dad smiled. "I dont see why not. Ill have to interview him first." Goldie walked over to Freddy, as he was about to put the bow tie on. "May I?" He asked.

Freddy looked at his dad, but handed him the bow tie. Goldie smiled as he put it on Freddy. "Your mother would be proud of you son." He said, as he took the top hat off the shelf. He placed it on Freddy's head. "So proud..."

Freddy looked at his reflection, and compared it to his farthers. "Dad are you gonna-" He was cut off when his dad started to sing.

"Don't worry my son..

Your number one..

Child in my eyes, tonight."

Goldie placed his hands on Freddy's shoulders.

"Rest now my son..

The night has begun..

Ill see you when we awake.."

Goldie sighed as he looked at the brown bear. "She loved you Fred.. So much.."

Freddy's ears folded back as he watched the golden bear walk away. Goldie opened the door and walked out, leaving Freddy alone in the room.

His mother used to be the vocalist at this place. He looked at a picture of her and his father on the wall. Freddy quickly turned around, and walked out of the room towards the show stage.

* * *

Bonnie was playing guitar in his room. He had been waiting for the phone call from Freddy's dad. "Come on..." He looked at the phone, but it didn't ring.

The bunny sighed, and remembered the events from their sleep over. He looked at the ceiling and smiled. Freddy liked him. A lot.

Bonnie put his guitar in its case, and put the case on his back, before opening the door, and going to see his dad. "I'm going to Fazbears Arcade."

"Okay." His dad said, as he was to busy grading papers to look up. Bonnie bit his lip, and ran back into his room to grab his phone, before running out of the house.

He was going to go see Freddy at work, and talk to Mr. Fazbear himself.

Freddy adjusted the mic stand, sighing behind the curtains. He looked up at the stage lights that were currently off. He looked at his Mic, and smiled.

He heard the CD starting to play, which caught him off guard. He let the into finish, before he started to sing as the curtains opened.

Bonnie walked in the front door, and heard someone singing. Chi smiled. "Hey Bonnie!" She said.

"Hey Chi." He blushed. "Can I talk to Mr. Fazbear?"

"You must be Bonnie." A golden bear walked out.

"Oh, yes." Bonnie blushed.

Goldie smiled. "Im Mr. Fazbear. Please, come with me." He started to walk away, and Bonnie followed. "You play guitar?"

"Oh, Yes." He noticed Freddy on the stage and stopped. "Fred is singing..." Goldie looked at Bonnie and smirked.

The way Bonnie looked at his son. They clearly liked each other. "Bonnie, I want to offer you a position on the stage, next to him." Goldie out his hand on the bunny's shoulder.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Freddy had gotten off work. He was currently driving with Bonnie, around. "So your gonna play guitar now?"

"Yeah. He said Red plays drums." Bonnie said.

"He does, and he sings too. Just like my dad and my mom." Freddy turned into an empty parking lot, and put his car in park, and put on some music.

Both boys listened to the music, and talked for a bit. Slowly, Saturday was brought up. They talked about the kiss, and the cuddles, and how they had confessed.

"Im kinda happy you told me." Bonnie said. "I like you Fred, a lot."

Freddy looked at his steering wheel. "Thanks Bon.." He said.

Bonnie was confused at Freddy's mood. "Fred..?" He asked. "You ok?"

"No.." The bear admitted. Bonnie held his paw and smiled. Freddy looked at Bonnie, and then sighed. "I was up all night, trying so hard to have positive thoughts, but I'm so afriad to get bullied again. And I'm worried that if I date you, you'll be bullied too."

Freddy started to cry, and Bonnie looked at his friend. "Fred.." He pushed the button on the side of the seat, which sent Freddy's seat backing up. Bonnie then pulls the lever, making his seat lean back. He sat on the bears lap. "Listen.."

"Bon..?" Freddy's face was bright red.

"I dont care what people say. I like you. A lot. If they don't like it, they're gonna have to deal with us..."

Bonnie was full of confidence, but still very nervous. He bent over and kissed Freddy.

The bears eyes went wide, before he melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. Freddy pulled the bunny against him, but ended up grinding with him. Bonnie lightly moaned, and looked at Freddy.

"Well then..." Freddy whispered against Bonnie's lips.

"Shut up..." Bonnie blushed. "I told you I've never done this stuff..."

"I've barely ever done anything, but your doing fine.." Freddy smiled. "Wanna keep going...?"

Bonnie thought for a second, before pushing his waist against Freddy's and kissing him again.

* * *

Freddy had gotten up at around 5 to do some homework. He had left his work and hung out with Bonnie, completely neglecting his homework.

Deciding a shower would be a good idea, he went to the bathroom. Pulling off his shirt, he noticed the amount of hickeys on his chest. "Oh my god..." He said, looking at them.

Bonnie rolled over and groaned, hitting his alarm. Why did his dad have to work so early? He got up, and pulled out his clothes for the day, before going for a shower. He looked in the mirror after the shower, gasping at the hickeys on his chest and neck.

"Oh no no no..." He whispered, thinking of a way to cover it up. An idea popped into his head and he smirked.

Bonnie came downstairs wearing blue jeans, a mint shirt, and a white scarf. "Lets go dad." He said.

"Why are you so dressed up Bonnie?" Springtrap asked.

"Why not?" He asked his dad.

"Im just wondering." His dad opened the door, and walked Bonnie to the car.

When his father got in, they started to drive to school. "I got the job." Bonnie said.

"Job?" Spring asked.

"Yes. I work at the arcade now. I do the live shows." Bonnie said.

"Ah. Freddy's father and I used to do love shows there also! Back at FredBears Dinner." Spring stopped at a stop light.

"There was a dinner?" Bonnie asked. "Wait, you know Fred's dad?"

"Yes. We were actually about your age." He smiled at his son. "Its a small world Bonnie."

"Freddy said his mom sang too." The purple bunny said.

"Ah yes..." Spring smiled. "She was an amazing girl. She came to every show when we first started. Eventually, she sang and we asked her to join us."

"Well, why isn't she around anymore?" Bonnie asked.

"... Tasha passed away a long time ago Bonnie." Spring said. "After Freddy was born, she stayed at home so she could take care of the two kids. I believe your friend was only about 3 when it happened..."

"When.. what happened..?" Bonnie was afraid of the answer as they pulled into the parking lot. Spring looked at his son.

"Before she was murdered."

* * *

AND THERE IT IS.

OMG SORRY.

Hey, so I hope you like the story so far. If you do, you amazing people should like this Fronnie Facebook page I made! Thanks for all the support!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie sat in class, shaking his leg, so full of thought. Murdered. His fuck buddies mom got MURDERED. "..nie!"

"Huh, yes?" Bonnie asked.

"The answer to number 12 please." The teacher said. Bonnie opened his book, and looked.

"Shit.." He whispered looking at his page. He found the answer and sighed. "D is 92 and C is -2"

"Thank you." He blocked out his teacher again as he kept thinking.

Freddy was having a hard time shaking the events from last night out of his head. As he walked the halls, he noticed that there was a sign on his music door. "Oh no..." He said, running over. "Class will be closed until after Winter Break. Please learn the following song." Freddy sighed, as he looked at the song. "Walk This Way? That's an old song..."

Freddy went to the office to pick up his sheet music, and then texted Bonnie. Soon enough, the little bunny came into the office to grab his sheet music.

Both boys decided to go to the cafeteria and wait for third period. "So how you feeling...?" Bonnie asked.

"Good. Bonnie, you were my first.." Freddy blushed. "Ive kissed people and stuff, but haven't... you know..." There was a pause, before Freddy looked back at Bonnie. "What about you?"

Bonnie went red and mumbled something. Freddy tilted his head and smirked. Bonnie growled. "I said my ass hurts..." Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Well.. Bunnies do hop." Freddy smirked, earning him a slap to the face.

Freddy had somehow convinced Bonnie to skip the rest of the day, and go to his house. Bonnie was currently sitting on Freddy's lap, kissing up and down his neck. "Fuck, Bon, stop teasing me..." Freddy said, going to grab Bonnie.

The bunny pinned the bears hands above his head, onto the top of the couch. Freddy moaned as Bonnie lightly rocked back and fourth. The bunny let the bears paws go, but the bear kept his position.

Bonnie bit the bow tie, and pulled it off, and then took off Freddy's dress shirt, exposing the hickeys. He smirked as he got to work.

Red was running home from the bus stop. He had enough time to eat before his shift, and shower. As he went to unlock the door, he noticed it was already unlocked, and slowly opened it.

When he looked down, he noticed Freddy's shoes. "Oh for fuck sakes.." He noticed another pair of shoes. A scream caught his attention, and Red instantly caught on. "Ugh..."

Red had to think fast, and decided to yell. "Freddy!" He called.

Freddy had never moved to fast in his life. "Yeah?" He called back. His older fucking brother...

"Okay, your home?" Red waited a few more seconds before walking in. Lucky for him, Freddy was wearing his pants, and his dress shirt was on, but not properly. The purple bunny was under the blankets. "Cold?" He asked.

"Uhh... yeah..." Bonnie said.

The room fell silent. Red turned around to go to the kitchen, but stopped. "If you two are gonna fuck, maybe you should make sure yours truly isn't gonna be home."

"Sorry..." Freddy blushed.

After Red showered, Bonnie and Freddy quickly washed up. Red left for work, and Bonnie freaked out. "Shit!" He said.

"Whats wrong?" Freddy asked.

"My dad!" Bonnie yelled. "He's home and he isn't happy." He was on his phone, texting at the speed of light.

"I'll take you home, come on."

Bonnie was freaking out in the front seat, trying to tell his dad he was on his way back. Bonnie quickly kissed Freddy before running into the house. "Im sorry dad, I'm home now." Bonnie said.

"You know the rules." Spring said. Bonnie bit his lip as he walked over to the kitchen sink. He started to do the dishes. "You know its chores, homework, and then you can have friends over, or go out." His dad was doing paper work.

"Sorry dad." He said.

"The real reason I'm angry, is because you skipped your afternoon class." Bonnie froze in place. "The office said you and Freddy signed in for second, and then you were gone." Spring looked up. "And those hickeys."

Bonnie was done for. "I... I'm 17 dad." Bonnie said.

"And your having sex with another male?" Spring snapped, standing up.

"I'm gay dad!" Bonnie yelled, turning the tap off, and putting the towel down. "I love boys!"

A silence filled the room, before Spring pointed to the basement. "Go to your room." He said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bonnie snapped. "Dad, you ca-"

"Go downstairs, NOW." Bonnie screamed and went downstairs. "You are not to see Freddy!" Spring walked over to the basement door. "And you are NOT working there." He slammed the door shut.

Goldie was locking up for the night, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Spring! How's it going my friend." Red looked at his dad. "Freddy and Bonnie?" Red saw his dads face drop. "Sex?"

Red blushed, and grabbed the cash box, walking away to count it.

"Bonnie has hickeys everywhere, and he's claiming he's gay." Spring said.

"Maybe he is." Goldie replied. "I know Freddy is. You knew that too."

"I know. But our kids are having sex Gold."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Goldie smirked.

"That was only a kiss." Spring said.

"That was a full out make out session." Goldie laughed. "But seriously, dont get mad at Bonnie. Hes a young boy."

"He skipped third and fourth with Freddy today."

"What?" Goldie asked.

Freddy was getting yelled at. "So not only did I get a call about how you and Bonnie were having sex, I was told your skipping class to do so." Goldie looked at his son.

"Sorry dad.." Freddy said.

"Take off your shirt." His dad ordered. Freddy stood up, and did as he was told.

Goldie looked at his sons chest and sighed. "Son, are you having sex with Bonnie to cope with your depression..?"

"What?" Freddy asked. "No! I love Bonnie dad!" Freddy felt his heart snap. "I would never do that."

"How's your depression anyways?" Goldie asked.

"It's.. Okay..."

"Are you having thoughts again?" Goldie asked. Freddy sat down. "You can tell me." The golden bear sat down.

"Well..."

* * *

Okay, so I dont know if I'll be able to update tomorrow! But here's tonight's chapter.

Thanks for reading guys!

Oh, big shout out to RSM for always reviewing! Thanks man!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie woke up the next morning, and yawned. He rolled over and groaned. His ass still really hurt. He remembered what had happened last night, and looked at his school bag. "Ill give you one more chance dad."

With that, he got dressed, and got ready for school. His father drove him to school as always. But it made for a very uncomfortable ride. When his dad pulled into the parking lot, he instantly went inside. He waited for Freddy, but said bear never showed up. He sighed. He couldn't text him, so he just went to class.

Math dragged on, far to long. He couldn't concentrate at all. At the end of class, he went downstairs to music, and remembered he had no class. Foxy showed up. "Hey Mate." He said.

"Hey Foxy.. Have you seen Freddy at all today?" He asked. "I got my phone taken away and I can't text him or anything."

"Oh... You didn't hear then?" Foxy asked.

"Hear... What?"

"Freddy is in the hospital."

"What?!" Bonnie snapped. "Why?"

"His depression got really bad. Mr. Fazbear didn't trust it, obviously, and brought him to the hospital."

* * *

Bonnie walked into Springtrap's class at lunch, and glared. "Son. What's wrong."

"Freddy is in the hospital dad. I'm going to see him." He said simply.

"No, you're staying at school."

"No, I'm not dad." Bonnie was furious. "Freddy, My Freddy, is in the hospital."

Springtrap took his eyes off his papers to look at his son. "You're not even dating the bear."

"He's still mine dad."

"Just because he marked your neck, doesn't mean shit." Bonnie gasped at his dad.

"I'm still going." With that, Bonnie turned around and walked out. "Let's go Foxy."

"Sure thing." Foxy said.

Bonnie sat in Foxy's car while they drove to Bonnie's house. Bonnie took Foxy inside, and packed his two suitcases, and his school bag. "You know..." The fox started. "You're gonna have to see your father at school still."

"I don't care. He's not my father." Bonnie said, as he threw his suitcase in Foxy's trunk. "If he can't accept me for me, he's not my father."

"Want to use my phone to text him?" Foxy asked.

"Please, thank you."

 **Fred, you there? It's Bonnie.. - Pirate**

 **Bonnie? I've been trying to text you all morning. Where's your phone? - Brown Bear**

"Wow, brown bear, really?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, I'm pirate in his phone. It's better then FazFuck." Foxy said.

 **My dad took it away.. He's pretty upset about everything. I packed my suite cases, I was wondering if I could stay at your place. - Pirate**

 **If I could leave this hospital tonight, of course. If not, I'm sure my dad would be okay with it. But won't you see your dad every day? - Brown Bear**

 **Yeah, Foxy already said that. - Pirate**

 **Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure they'll let me go. I'm not that bad. - Brown Bear**

The two arrived at the hospital, and went to go see Freddy. "Fred!" Bonnie said, running in and hugging him.

"Jesus Christ..." Freddy said hugging Bonnie back.

"Are you sure your dad will let me stay...?"

"My dad loves you Bon, of course he will." Freddy smiled.

"Bonnie's dad seems pretty upset." Foxy sighed.

"I feel like your dad hates me.." Freddy said.

"My dad is just really bitchy cause I love another guy. He'll have to get over it, cause I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie snuggled into Freddy on the small hospital bed.

"Wow, I'm lonely now." Foxy said.

"Awe, do you wanna cuddle too?"

There was a small pause.

"Why the hell not."

"I was joking, but sure, come here." Freddy laughed. The three somehow managed to fit on the bed. "I feel like a pimp."

"Freddy The Pimp Mister." Bonnie laughed.

"You're retarded." Foxy said. "I love Clyde. Not Freddy."

"Ouu, go get 'em."

* * *

Goldie was driving to pick up his son and Bonnie from the hospital. When he walked in, he saw three boys on the hospital bed. "Oh Jesus." He said, laughing.

"Sup dad!" Freddy said.

"Hi!" Bonnie laughed.

"Mr. Fazbear, how's it going?" Foxy asked.

"It's good you guys. We need to go home now boys. Let's go."

It was a quiet drive home. Freddy sat in the front with his dad, and Bonnie sat in the back with his suitcases. When they arrived at the house, Bonnie went with Freddy upstairs. Freddy sat on his bed and sighed. Bonnie sat with Freddy and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Go for it." Freddy pulled Bonnie against him as they laid down.

"Are we... Dating?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy blushed. "Uh.. I would like to." He looked at Bonnie. "But do you want to?"

"No you know, I'm just fucking you for the hell of it." He said sarcastically. "I ran away to your house cause I hate you. Yup, that's it."

"Ok, listen here." Freddy said, kissing his cheek. "I ain't dealing with your sass."

"Can't handle my sass, you won't get my ass." Bonnie rolled away.

"Bitch." Freddy said, looking at him. "I'm kidding I love you, wait." He said, pulling him back over. "Yes, I'd love for you to be my boyfriend Bonnie."

"Oh good." Bonnie smirked. "But seriously though. My dad can shove it."

"I can shove you." Freddy said.

"Would you stop it?" Bonnie blushed.

"This is all the relationship is gonna be, is just countless sexual puns." Freddy said.

"On my buns." Bonnie smirked. Freddy sighed.

"I fucking hate you." Freddy kissed him.

"Love you too..."

* * *

Wow! I updated! Surprise Surprise! I actually made it. A little later then I wanted, but you know. I made this chapter very quickly, so I hope it's good enough.

Please Read and Review, and let me know how you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Okay, so I know it's been a bit confusing on my account. For some reason, my FanFiction Mobile isn't working right. When I log on to the computer, it tells me that everything is how I had set it. But on my phone, it's telling me that my stories are all complete, and I can't edit them... So If chapters are repeating themselves, or randomly updating, I'm sorry.

It hasn't happened on this story yet, and I want to keep it like that. I'm hoping that it's all gonna work out.

But here is the next chapter of this story.

Red was making eggs for everyone. Bonnie was in the shower, Freddy was getting dressed, and Goldie was currently contacting the school to let them know what was going on.

Everyone met at the table. Goldie was the first to speak. "Bonnie, if anything happens, I want you to tell me as soon as you come home, okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie said, as he took a bite of his food.

"Also, Freddy. I want you to take the car to school." Goldie finished his eggs and put his plate in the sink.

"What, Why?" He asked.

"If anything happens, I need you and Bonnie to be able to drive away."

"Dad aren't you taking this too far?" Red asked.

"You don't know my dad." Bonnie said. "When he's mad, everything has to go his way."

"When I slept over, your dad seemed chill." Freddy said, going to put his plate in the sink and grab some juice.

"That was before he knew we were dating Fred." Bonnie followed him.

"Oh, you guys are official?" Red smirked.

"Yeah.." Freddy said, blushing.

"Well, I want you two to come straight home after school today. You are both working tonight." Goldie said, putting on his hat and waving as he walked out.

Freddy was driving Bonnie and himself to school. "You look good today." Bonnie said.

Freddy chuckled. "I actually didn't really feel like dressing up. Should I wear T-Shirts and jeans more often?"

"Uh yes." Bonnie said.

"You look really cute too Bon."

"Shut up, and drive." The bunny said.

Both boys walked into the school, and went straight to Freddy's locker. "I am not ready for period 1." Freddy said.

Bonnie hugged him. "My dad won't hurt you in public."

"Oh, so if I take a piss and he goes for a piss, I'm fucked?" He hugged the bunny back.

"Yup!"

Bonnie went to his math class and Freddy went off to his hell hole. He took his seat, and instantly felt he was being stared at by Mr. Spring.

"Okay, first thing we're dong today. We're going to start off with a pop quiz."

Freddy sighed, while taking out his pen, and got ready to do his work.

Bonnie was sitting in math, and looked over to see a cheetah looking at him. He turned to face the front again. Feeling he was still being watched, he looked over again. She was still looking at him. "Uhh..." He started.

"Bonnie, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. She walked over.

"I'm Miranda." They shook paws. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Sure thing, go for it."

"So, I'm really good friends with Chi. You know her right?"

"Yeah, that's Red's girlfriend." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, now I need a big favor."

Freddy was waiting for Mr. Spring to be finished grading the tests. He got his test back, and was shocked. He got perfect. He flipped it over, and there was a note.

Meet Me In Room 102 At Lunch

"Shit..." He whispered.

The bell rang, and Freddy went to the cafeteria to wait for Bonnie and his friends. He sat down and looked at the note. Foxy ran in, and slid next to the bear. "Matey! Are 'ye ready to learn this song?"

"No, not really." Freddy said. "Come on, let's go to the practice room."

Foxy went to gather the others, before they all went into the practice area. "Hey Fred." Freddy quickly kissed him. "Uhm.."

"Your dad wants to see me at lunch.." He said.

"No no! You can't go." Bonnie said.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Fred, we have a week before Christmas Break, if I lose you now.."

"Bonnie, it's just a chat."

"Lover Boys, let's go!"

Both boys got ready as the music started. Bonnie counted his bars, before he started to play.

Freddy started to sing, but messed up. "Sorry, sorry..."

"It's okay, I dont know the bass lines very well.." Clyde blushed.

Bonnie walked over to Freddy, to help him out. Foxy left his drum set to go and see Clyde. "Sorry..." Clyde said.

"Naw, its fine!" Foxy said. "Here." Foxy stood behind him, and looked at the paper. Clyde felt his face heat up more. "This note."

"Its this." Clyde played it. "But I can't keep time."

Foxy smiled. "How about you come over after school? I can help you.."

"Really?" Clyde looked at him. "I'd love that!" Foxy smiled.

Lunch came around to fast for Freddy. He made his way to the room he had been asked to meet in. When he walked in, the lights were off, and it was cold. "Hello..?" He asked.

The door slammed shut, to reveal Mr. Spring. "You asked to see me...?" Freddy asked.

"I want to have a chat with you." Mr. Spring said.

"About.. What?" Freddy asked as the golden bunny approached him.

"My son." He went to the back of the class. "You two are dating?"

"Um.. Yes." Freddy said.

"Good to know." The bunny looked at the bear. "Freddy."

"Yes..?"

"I want you to be careful with Bonnie. Don't think I didn't noticed the hickeys. And you two obviously had sex."

Freddy felt himself jolt at the mention of it. He started to blush. Springtrap smirked. "I'm right." He walked over to Freddy. "Tell me something." He pinned the bear to the wall. "How would you like it if someone forced sex onto you?"

Freddy's eyes went wide in fear. "No..."

"Oh yes..." Spring laughed.

A/N: Oh nooo. Shits going ddown. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie was waiting for Freddy to come back to the music hallway. Sadly, nothing.. "He should be here." Bonnie looked at Foxy.

"I'll try texting him." The Fox said.

Freddy's head was pounding and he couldn't see straight. "Ow.." He went to get up, but noticed he was tied to a desk. "Shit.." He whispered.

He heard his phone vibrate against the floor and watched as a picture of Foxy lit up. The bear sighed, as he tried to struggle out of the restraints.

Bonnie looked at Foxy. "Anything?" Foxy shook his head and hung up.

"Go to class."

"But I-" Foxy shook his head.

"I'll find your boyfriend. Clyde, are you coming?" Foxy looked at the blue bunny.

"Yeah!" He ran over to Foxy as they went to go find their friend.

* * *

Freddy noticed that Mr. Spring came back into the room and locked the door. "Now, where we're we?" He asked.

"Please sir... I promise you, I didn't force anything onto Bonnie. I would never- Ouf!" He got a kick in the stomach.

"Bonnie is MY son." He said.

"Sir.. Please..." Freddy whispered, as he gasped for air.

"Bonnie isn't gay!" He kicked the bear in the face.

* * *

Clyde ran through the halls. "Come on Freddy..." He said. "Where are you?" He felt his ear twitch as he looked down the science hallway.

"What is it Clyde?" Foxy asked.

"I thought I heard something..." Clyde said. "Come on, this way!"

* * *

Freddy coughed up some more blood, starting to feel very weak. "If you love... Bonnie... Like I do... You wouldn't.. Do this!"

Mr. Spring laughed. "You know... Your mother told me that, a long... long.. time ago.."

Freddy felt his heart stop as he looked up. The last thing he saw was a bat to his face.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mmm...?" Freddy looked around the room.

"Freddy.." He looked towards the source of the voice.

"Mom?" He asked. "Mom is that you..?" He grabbed the figures hand.

He heard the figure lightly chuckle. "Sorry son, its just your old man."

Freddy's eyes focused. "Dad..." He whispered. "Bonnie?!" He went to sit up and gasped in pain.

"Whoa there.. Easy..." Goldie pushed his son back down lightly. "Bonnie is in the waiting room."

"No, no.. His dad will hurt him!" He started to kick his legs, and cry all at once. He didn't know what was happening, or if Bonnie was safe.

"Fredrick!" His dad said. Freddy calmed down and looked at his dad, panting. "Springtrap is with the police. Bonnie is with Foxy and Clyde."

"Bonnie... Is okay?" He asked.

"Yes." His dad smiled.

Clyde was currently thumping his foot, and squeezing Foxy's paw. "Clyde, he's gonna be just fine."

"I hope so.." Clyde said.

"At least you two can be together, my boyfriend just almost got murdered by my dad!" Bonnie started to cry again.

"Awe Bonnie!" Chica hugged him. "Its gonna be okay."

"Bonnie." He looked up to see Freddy in a wheelchair. Bandages were all around his stomach, and around his head. His arm had stitches, and his leg had a cast.

"Fred?!" Bonnie ran over. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, somehow.." Freddy smiled at his boyfriend.

Bonnie fell to the floor, and held the wheel of the wheel chair. "I am SO sorry.."

"You don't have to be sorry." Goldie smiled. "Bonnie, would you like to come and move in with us?"

"For.. Good?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think your dad is gonna be let go..."

* * *

Springtrap laughed behind the bars. He had done it. Oh yes, he had killed her. He had killed Tasha. "You hear that?!" He yelled to no one. "Your son will fucking join you one day Tasha! And when he dies, so will therest of the little group!"

Bonnie laid Freddy down in his bed. "Easy.." He said. Freddy sighed. "You okay?"

"I'm just fine." Freddy smiled. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Dont be. My dad is... well, my dads weird.." There was an awkward pause. "Did he..." Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Yeah.." Freddy bit his lip.

"Freddy, I am so sorry.." Bonnie started to cry.

"Bon, its okay. Its not your fault." Freddy said, reaching over and pulling him against his chest. "Just watch the bandage.."

"Springtrap isn't even my real dad.." Bonnie sniffled.

"W..What?" Freddy said. "Bonnie, what do you mean?"

Bonnie took a few seconds before answering.

"Springtrap is my uncle... When my parents passed away, he received custody of me." His started to shake. Freddy rubbed his back. "He would abuse me... And one day, he tried to rape me.."

"Oh my god.."

"It was when I was still discovering myself.." Bonnie started to choke up. "I lied to you... I have done stuff, but my uncle made me do it! I didn't want to! I was afraid of boys since."

Bonnie was bawling now. Freddy struggled to hold the bunny closer to him. "I couldn't walk... All I saw was blood... All I felt was pain." Freddy felt himself tearing up. "I heard about him and your dad..

"My dad..?" Freddy asked. "I know about my mom now..."

"Uncle Spring and your dad used to work together. One day, after their shift, Uncle Spring cornered your dad.. I guess he was curious, they were young at the time."

Freddy felt like his world wouldn't stop spinning. His boyfriends dad, wasn't his dad. It was his uncle. Said uncle had done stuff to him, his dad, and Bonnie. He had also killed his mom.

"Why was my dad so nice to him then? Why didn't you leave Bonnie?" Freddy sat up.

"Fred, your gonna hurt yourself, please, be careful!" Freddy pinned Bonnie to the bear, but gasped in pain. "Freddy, please your injuries are gonna get worse."

"I want to know why Bon.."

"I dont know babe..." Bonnie said. "I really don't..."

Their eyes locked, and Freddy bit his lip. "Don't you da-"

Mouths collided, causing Bonnie to shut up instantly.

* * *

So, I might switch the rate to M.. Things are about to get very heated...


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Bonnie was going to school alone. He didn't like it one bit. Luckily, he now had his phone, so he was able to text his boyfriend.

When he arrived, he noticed that Room 102 was closed, with police tape over the door. He bit his lip as he walked away from it.

He walked into his first period class. Today was treat day before Christmas holidays, which made everything a little better. They didn't do work, but they recieved a package to do over holidays instead.

He had to work tonight, and his uncle was forced to give him the money, and anything out if the house that was his.

Bonnie talked to Miranda as they ate cookies. "You made them?" Bonnie asked.

"My mom did."

"That's awesome! They're super good." Bonnie said, finishing his cookie.

"Thank you. So about Red and Chi, you think you can do it?" The cheetah asked.

"I can try." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Clyde and Foxy had skipped school. They were at Foxy's house, and Foxy was keeping time for the young bunny. Clyde had gotten through most of the notes, and smiled. "Sweet!"

"Good job Clyde." Foxy said, tail wagging.

"Thanks." The blue bunny laughed a bit. "And thanks for taking the time to do this with me today."

"Any time Clyde." Foxy said.

"Want to take a break?"

"Sure." Foxy smiled.

The two went upstairs, to grab something to eat. "So you have your own place?" Clyde asked.

"Yup, this is my place." Foxy laughed a bit. "Not really. My parents arent ever home."

"That's sad.."

"No, not really." Foxy smiled. "They send me gifts depending on where they are in the world."

"They travel the world?" Clyde was surprised.

Foxy laughed. "Come with me, I wanna show you something."

The bunny followed the fox down the hallway. Foxy told him when he was younger, his parents had brought him on a trip. "It was the only trip i ever went on, and it was a pirates cruise."

"Is that why you love pirates so much?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Foxy smiled.

"I like pirates too." Clyde smirked. "A certain pirate."

Foxy blushed and grabbed the bunny's waist. "Oh yeah?"

"Do you roll that way? Foxy." Clyde was using his charm on the Fox once again.

"I've rolled over these seas for a long time, Matey." Foxy whispered in his ear, before bitting the bunny's neck. "I've been searching for the booty."

"Here I am.." Clyde said.

* * *

Bonnie was walking to work, while texting his boyfriend. It had been a long day at school. He was apperently suppose to give some sort of invite to Chi. Lucky for him, she was working today. He walked in. "Hey Bon!" Chi smiled. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really. Here, im suppose to give this to you." He handed her the card.

"Miranda! Oh wow, I haven't talked to her lately." She opened it up and laughed.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"A birthday invite. Bonnie, think you can take my shift on the 23?"

"For sure." The bunny smiled.

As his shift started, he was being instructed by Red on what to do. How to wash tables, when to wash the windows, where the cleaning supplies were. He was then taken to the staff room. He noticed the lockers with names on them. "Whats in there?" He pointed to Freddy's.

"Open it up." Red smiled. Bonnie did so and was over whelmed at the amount of bow ties.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Its kind of a family thing." Red smiled. "Now, as for you." Red pulled Bonnie in front of the mirror. "White dress shirt. Black dress pants. Red bow tie." He handed him the items. "And, your guitar, which is at the house."

"Wow, thanks.." Bonnie smiled.

"Your Locker is gonna be this one." Red opened it up. "Since today your in cleaning staff, you'll wear this." He handed the bunny a simple Fazbear Arcade Shirt.

"Thanks Red."

"No problem. Your wage is $12 per hour. You get paid at the end of every shift." Red rolled up his sleeves. "I'm on stage from 6 until 8, so if you need anything, ask Chi."

"Okay!" Bonnie smiled as Red walked out.

* * *

Freddy was currently in his room switching through channels. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He growled angrily. "Why the fuck is nothing on?"

He went to go and scratch his arm but instantly stopped. Stitches. He had stitches now.. He looked at his arm. It actually crossed over his old scars, but it would create a new one. His started to shake just thinking about what had happened.

Goldie had talked to Freddy. They would have to go to court on the 22 to figure out what would be happening.

Speaking of the golden bear, he had been hurt the most by this. As far as he knew, Tasha had been murdered in the street, when Spring found him. Goldie took another shot and rubbed his face.

All these years, and the only male he had experimented with, had killed his wife, and almost took away his son. He poured himself some more whiskey and sighed.

Freddy shook in his bed, as the thoughts started to get worse. The bear rolled over, and opened his drawer,

pulling out his blade. "No one hurts me..." He said, pushing the blade against his scar free arm. "But myself..."

A/N: Damn, that got dark fast.. I am so sorry. But this series is one of my favourites actually! Its fun, and keeps me really busy. I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I cant stop. Like I can't. But thank you for all the reviews, it is very nice to see and read! Theres a time skip in this chapter. So be ready for that.

Bonnie finished sweeping the floor, just before the clock struck nine. "Awesome job today everyone." Red said, as he locked the door.

"Thanks Red." Chi and Bonnie replied.

"Alright. Lets count your floats." Red punched in t _anager_ code into the register and it opened, printing out multiple receipts.

He looked over the reciepts, be for taking three of them, and laying them down on the counter. Chi looked at them "Sweet." She said.

"Yeah. Pay is good today cause we worked more today." Red said, doing some math to count the float.

"This must be why Freddy is so good at math." Bonnie said.

Red laughed. "Little bro doesn't have a choice. He had to take my shifts when I broke my arm." Red said, pulling out a big book. "Okay. Bonnie, you worked 5 hours today. Chi and I worked 6 hours."

"How much did the arcade make today?" Chi asked.

"Today, we made.." Red looked at the reciept. "In total? Like pizza, show, everything?"

"Yeah." Chi smiled.

"Okay, uhh.." He added it up, and put it in the book. "We made $5892."

"Holy shit." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. So we need to pay the cooks, who are still in the kitchen, ourselves, and yeah." Red said.

"And yeah." Chi laughed.

"Yeah yeah, hush." He calculated. "Okay, $348 is payment the employees are gonna get."

"So we made.." Chi counted. "$5544."

"Yup!" Red said. "Here's your cash Bonnie."

Freddy shook in his bed, as he tried to stop the blood. He heard the sound of the door open from downstairs. He heard Red and Bonnie talking.

Looking left, he noticed the time and instsntly through his blade into the drawr. He looked at his arm, and quickly grabbed Kleenex, wiping the blood. He tossed it into the garbage and laid down just as Bonnie walked in.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Bonnie, how was work?" Freddy asked.

"Good!" Bonnie kissed Freddy. "Is it ok if I go shower?"

"Yeah, for sure." Freddy smiled.

"I'll be back!" Bonnie bounced over to the door and then went for his shower.

"So he did good?" Goldie asked, as he had some drinks with Red.

"Yeah. Bonnie was super helpful today." Red smiled.

"Thats great news. We made a lot today?"

"Hell yeah. Today was such a busy day. Tomorrow, the day cares coming."

"Yes, your off tomorrow." Goldie sighed. "Who is working tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is suppose to be Freddy, Bonnie, and You on the floor. James and Carol are on kitchen." Red said.

"Alright. Now Freddy wont be there.. I'll have to talk to Bonnie about watching cash while I take the stage." Goldie heard the sound of water running.

"He's been through a lot.." Red looked at his now empty cup.

"I never thought Spring would be like that." Goldie admitted, as he poured his son another drink.

"Thanks.." The teen replied. "I dont think any of us did though.

"Listen Red." His dad said. "People can be cruel. They hide behind a mask to try and hide who they really are. Take a look at Fred. Poor kids been through so many things, and its hard to tell if hes happy or sad."

Red looked at the table. "I wouldn't trade him for the world though."

Foxy was currently snuggling Clyde. The blue bunny groaned as he turned over in the bed. "I hurt..."

"Me too." Foxy said. "Never thought you'd be so controlling."

"I can be on top too!" Clyde said. "You didn't seem to mind to much anyways."

"I didn't." Foxy smiled. "Round two?"

"Okay, but I get to chose the level this time." Clyde got up, as he went over to the Wii. "Stupid Wii-Fit."

"Oh god, tell me about it." Foxy went over. "Okay, no more pirate levels, cause I might just bust a hip." Foxy walked over and held the blue bunny by his waist.

"Can we play the ski jump one?"

"Oh hell yeah." Foxy smiled.

Bonnie came out of the shower, and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was finally free from his uncle. He didn't have to be afraid of anyone. He knew that Freddy wouldn't hurt him.

Bonnie walked into the room, wearing a towel around his waist. "Well then." Freddy said.

"Yeah I know.." Bonnie walked over, and smiled. "Im going to get your Christmas present this weekend." He kissed the bears nose. As he pulls back, he noticed that Freddy's arm was inflamed. "Fred?" Bonnie asked, turning the bears arm over.

The purple bunny gasped as he saw the scars. He looked closely at them. "Fred..."

"Bon, please.." Freddy looked at his boyfriend. "This way I-"

"Have control of the pain you feel inside, I know." Freddy was taken back. He sat up, and looked at his boyfriend.

"Bonnie..." Freddy held his hand.

"I know what your going through." Bonnie said. "Ive been in your place. It sucks. It really fucking sucks."

"Wait, you.." Freddy was afraid when Bonnie pulls off the towel, covering his junk. He looked down, and studied it closely. He had been around this area before, but had never seen scars. Then it hit him... Bonnie's thighs were covered in scars.

"Oh my fuck..." Freddy said.

"I know what your going through." Bonnie got up, dropping the towel, and pull in out Freddy's shirt, and a pair of his boxers. "I'm never gonna leave you, so let me help." He got into bed.

Freddy's leg was coming out of his cast today. It was the 23rd of December. Freddy had healed up very fast. Today, he would be signing at work, and Bonnie would be playing guitar for him.

While Freddy was at the hospital with his dad, Bonnie was working with Red. It was super busy! Bonnie was back and fourth from replacing tickets, cleaning tables, running cash, and taking orders.

Freddy was currently walking to the car with his dad. "I feel so much better. Fuck sakes." He said, as he huddled into his jacket.

"Thats good to hear. So Bonnie is at work. Lets get you there, and get you two on stage so you can get to town and go Christmas shopping."

"Yeah!" Freddy said. "I need that."

When they arrived at the arcade, Freddy saw Bonnie running around and working. "Im such a lucky bear." Freddy smiled ad he walked to the back room.

A few moments later, Bonnie came running in, hugging Freddy. Freddy smiled at his boyfriend. "Ready to play..?"

"I'm honestly terrified." Bonnie laughed. Freddy smiled, opening his locker, taking out a bow tie and putting it on. Bonnie pulled off his shirt, and put on the dress shirt, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look really hot.." Freddy smirked as he kissed Bonnies neck.

Bonnie rolled his eyes as he slipped off his jeans and put on his dress pants.

He and Freddy walked through the back, and noticed the curtains were closed. Bonnie and Freddy ran onto the stage and got ready. "Higher..?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded, and took a seat.

Both boys heard Goldie walk onto the stage and introduce them. "I need you to sing a bit.. Harmonize with me.." Freddy whispered.

"But I dont know how!" Bonnie whispered back.

"Imagine it like last night." Freddy winked.

The curtains opened, and revealed the audience. Bonnie looked at Freddy, who nodded. Bonnie started to strum the chords.

You know me

Better than I know myself

You see me

Different than anybody else

Just when I feel I've reached the moon

You look at me and say, Let's go higher, let's go higher

You say, Baby, don't look down.

Look at what we've found and let's go higher,

Let's go higher

Freddy was singing to Bonnie, who was looking smiling, and blushing.

You show me

There is always something more

You take me

Where I've never been before

Just when I feel I've reached the moon

You look at me and say, Let's go higher, let's go higher

You say, Baby, don't look down.

Look at what we've found and let's go higher,

Let's go higher

Both boys started to sing together, full of emotion.

You make me believe

Love is all we'll ever need

Just when I feel I've reached the moon

You look at me and say, Let's go higher, let's go higher

You say, Baby, don't look down.

Look at what we've found and let's go higher,

Let's go higher

Just when I feel I've reached the moon

You look at me and say, Let's go higher, let's go higher

You say, Baby, don't look down.

Look at what we've found and let's go higher,

Let's go higher

The audiance clapped as they entered the next song.

A/N: so there we go. I can't promise a time when I'll update... So please take this!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am now over 1000 views on this story! Also, holy reviews! I went for a shower, and I had 20, when I came out I was at 29, and the number is still climbing! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, favourites, follows, it means so much. Without any more delay, here's the next chapter.

Foxy and Clyde had been invited to a mall shopping trip by Freddy. Mostly to distract Bonnie while he got the gift. Bonnie already knew what he was getting Freddy.

Since Bonnie had a Freddy plush, Freddy would have a Bonnie plush. Not only that, but Bonnie was going to get a custom made bow tie for him.

Bonnie and Freddy left work, back in casual clothes and drove to Foxy's house. "So they're together?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so. But I really dont know." Freddy pulled intothe driveway. "They had sex though." Freddy showed Bonnie the texts. "Let him know were here."

"His fucking name is Pirate, oh my god." Bonnie chuckled while he texted Foxy. "Whats my name?"

"Go check, I have nothing to hide." Bonnie opened up Freddy's chat, and smiled.

"Pirate, Red, Blue Buns?" He looked at Freddy.

"He put his number in my phone when we first met cause thought I was cute. I never changed it." Freddy blushed.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Pirate said just wait, almost done.." His ears perked up. "There's an attachment." Bonnie clicked it.

"Ye- Wait!" Bonnie opened it, and instantly went red. "Jesus, Bon.." Freddy grabbed the phone as he tried to close the image.

The couple sat in the car, bright red, and not looking at each other. "Holy shit.." Bonnie said.

"TMI Foxy..." Freddy sighed.

Eventually, Foxy and Clyde got into the car, as they made their way to the mall. "Heads up, now that I'm okay." Freddy looked in his mirror, and noticed they were holding hands. "My court trial is January 3."

"We apply for college on the 6." Bonnie smiled.

"Fuck college, I'm gonna be a stripper." Clyde smirked. "How does Blue Buns sound Big Bear?"

"Thats my big bear!" Bonnie whined.

As they pulled up to the mall Freddy sighed. "Foxy, I hate to ask, but can we crash at your place tonight? We need to learn our song. And I want to get it done before court."

"Sure." Foxy said. "But we are so drinking and playing truth or dare." (That will be in a seperate M rated novel. I'll have more info later..)

They group walked into the mall. "Oh hey!" Chica and Mangle ran over.

"You guys are here too?" Freddy asked, still holding Bonnie's hand.

"Yeah man!" Chica giggled. "Ou, Foxy and Clyde?"

"You know it!" Clyde hugged the fox.

"Were christmas shopping." Bonnie said.

"Oh, sounds like fun. But we have a bus to catch." Mangle said. "Bye guys!"

The boys waved. "Clyde, go with Freddy. Bonnie and I will go the other way."

"Awe, but I want to know what I'm getting." Freddy complained.

"You're not gonna know until Christmas!" Bonnie said, running with Foxy.

Freddy and Clyde walked over to a store. "What are you planning on getting him?" Clyde asked.

"Bonnie loves scarves, sweaters, and blankets. Basically anything that will keep him warm." Freddy said. "So I was thinking. I could get him a throw blanket and a few scarves. Ill buy myself some sweaters and clothes, cause he keeps stealing my outfits."

"You and him are pretty much my goals." Clyde laughed.

"I got a picture of you and Foxy.." Freddy cleared his throat. "Mostly your head..."

"Yeah, sorry!" Clyde laughed. "Oh hey, Bonnie would love this scarf. Its mint."

"You're right."

Foxy and Bonnie were currently at 'Build-A-Plush'. Bonnie stuffed the purple bunny with cotton, and dressed it up with a red bkw tie. "Perfect.."

"So you have a Freddy plush?"

"I do." Bonnie gave the lady the free voucher he got off Fred. "I love plushies. They make me happy."

The two went into a dress shop store. "Hi there!" A bird said. "Can I help you at all today?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for a custom bow tie." Bonnie said.

"Oh! We make those, right this way sirs!"

Freddy and Clyde left the store with two new sweaters, and four scarves.

"Where too?" Clyde asked.

"I need to get the blanket." Freddy said as they walked into Hot Topic. "Bonnie is obsessed with his guitar. So I might get him a new patch chord too."

"You two are so getting married."

The four were on their way home, with multiple presents in the trunk. There was gifts for Freddy, Bonnie, Clyde, Foxy, Red and Goldie. Bonnie and Freddy took Foxy and Clyde back to Freddy's to grab some stuff.

Outfits, guitar, mic, and some alcohol was packed. They all went back to Foxy's.

"Welcome home Bitches." Foxy unlocked the door. "Lets try to do the song first."

Freddy nodded as he hung up his coat. Bonnie followed Freddy through the house. "We obviously need to come here more." Bonnie whispered to Freddy.

When the group got downstairs, they set up and started to play. Clyde didn't miss a note, and Freddy didn't mess up his words. Bonnie and Foxy counted out the solo as they finished.

"Holy shit!" Foxy cheered. "That was awesome!"

"PJ's and truth or dare?" Clyde asked.

"Duh." Foxy smirked.

Bonnie was changing in the guest bedroom with Freddy. "Bon.." Freddy looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Bonnie slipped on an old t-shirt.

"Do you... Do you think I'll ever stop?" Freddy looked at his arms. Bonnie smiled as he walked over.

"I know you will." He looked up at Freddy and kissed him lightly.

"How?"

"Cause I stopped. And you can too." Bonnie walked out of the room. Freddy changed and went downstairs.

TRUTH OR DARE WILL BE IN A SEPERATE BOOK, SO HERES WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.

Said book, will be released tomorrow. Im going to my moms tomorrow, and I can use the laptop to write. I will also be publishing a new story tomorrow. Or at least I'm planning on it.

Thanks for reading, please review, favourite and follow, it means a lot! Ill see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here we are! The truth or dare chapter is called Boardwalk Dares, and is rated M for sexual content.. Enjoy. Also, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Freddy woke up to Bonnie jumping on him. "Fred! Fred! Freddy! Babe!"

"Mmm.." Freddy pulled Bonnie down onto the bed. "What..." He said into his pillow.

"Its christmas Fred, thats what!" Bonnie laughed. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright..." Freddy yawned as he sat up.

Freddy followed Bonnie down the stairs and watched as he ran to the living room. "Yay!" Bonnie cheered, sitting in front of the tree.

Freddy smiled as Red handed him his morning coffee. "Coffee Bonnie?" Red asked.

"No thank you." Freddy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Relax Bonnie." Freddy said.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said, as he looked under the tree.

Presents from Springtrap were there as well, since they were in his closet, already wrapped. Bonnie was so happy to be spending Christmas without any yelling this year. Red yawned as he put wood in the fireplace.

"Dad is just making his coffee, and then he'll be here." Red explained, as he sat down.

Freddy's eyes landed on his stocking. "Stocking, here I come."

"Oh no." Red said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Dad always fills our stockings. Since you guys are applying for college, you'll probably be getting money for that this year." Red said as Gold walked in.

Bonnie's ears fell back as he started to think. College.. Bonnie didnt even know what he wanted to be. He was a shy little bunny. A hurt bunny. He was a bunny! Not a rabbit.

"Stockings first!" Gold said, as he handed the stockings out. Bonnie smiled when Red gave him a stocking.

The Fazbears had been so nice to take him in. It made Bonnie really happy. As Bonnie pulled things out of his stocking, he smiled with everyone.

They mostly got candy, some socks, Bonnie got a pair of gloves, Freddy and Red got a bow tie. At the very bottom, was a check, for $1000.

Red smiled at the other two. "Dad..." Freddy said.

"Mr Gold, thank you." Bonnie looked at the man.

"I know that Freddy wanted to stay on resistance." Goldie said, looking down. "So, hey. Dont worry about it."

"Thanks dad. I have a lot more saved up for college too." Freddy said.

"Not a problem. Now, lets get to some gifts."

They had opened a good amount of gifts. Freddy had recieved a new top hat, some sweaters and a new cologne.

Bonnie opened his gifts from Springtrap. He recieved some shirts, money and fur gel.

Bonnie and Fred looked at each other as they opened their gifts from each other.

Bonnie took off the golden wrapping paper and gasped at the scarves and snowman blanket.

Freddy took the green wrapping paper off of the small box. He opened it up to see a small Bonnie plush. Next to it, was another small box. He opened it, to reveal a black bow tie with golden music notes on it. "Bonnie.." Freddy smiled.

"Same to you babe, thank you!" Bonnie smiled.

Red and Goldie went to make pancakes while Bonnie and Freddy set the table. "Thank you for taking me in by the way." Bonnie said, as he put the milk on the table.

"Nota problem Bonnie." Goldie set the pancakes in the middle of the table and took a seat.

"We might as well look at colleges today." Freddy said, looking at his plate.

"What are you going for?" Red asked.

"Author." Freddy said.

"Accountant." Bonnie took a bite of pancake.

"Rough." Goldie said. "That's a big gig Bonnie."

"My dad was an accountant.." Bonnie looked down. "Spring... I dont want to end up like him."

"You don't have to end up like him Bon." Freddy said. "You're gonna be the best accountant."

The rest of the day was easy for the gay couple. They sat in bed, wearing PJ's, and looking at colleges on Freddy's laptop.

"There's the one by my house." Freddy said. "Red goes there."

"Yeah I know. I kinda wanna get outta town, I dunno." Bonnie pointed to another college. "Whats that one?"

"This is Karnak College." Fred replied. "It's 2 hours out of town."

"We could be weekend employees and come spend the weekend here." Bonnie suggested. "Look, they have awesome dorms!" Bonnie pointed to a picture.

"They have a great program too. Holy shit." Freddy said. "I think this is the one Bon." Freddy kissed his boyfriend lightly. "Stay with me please."

"Always Fred.."

JANUARY 3RD: TRAIL

A Lion sat in his chair, as he observed Freddy and his lawyer. He then turned to Spring. He didn't have lawyer. "Automatic win..." Red whispered. He wore black suit.

Bonnie nodded. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red bow tie. He felt his uncle looking at him and kept his eyes fixed on Freddy's head.

"We have decided." The judge said. "The court finds Springtrap Bunny guilty of two sexual assaults, and three murders. You will face life time in jail. All of your money, and anything in the home goes to Bonnie Bunny." He hit his hammer. "Cop escort, case dismissed."

The police started to escort him out, as he laughed historically. "Yeah, I killed them!" 'He laughed again. "All so I coule get my precious Bonnie!" The police closed the doors.

Freddy walked over to Bonnie. "It's okay." He said.

"Yeah..."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For everyone that guessed there was a sequel, well you're gonna be right! Theres only a few chapters left of this novel, before they go to college. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to everyone that read Boardwalk Dares. Without further interruption, here's the next chapter.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Clyde, Mangle, and Chica sat in the amphitheater with everyone else in grade 12. Their principle was currently on the main stage talking to them.

"You will be able to chose three colleges to apply for. They're gonna read over all your grades, and see if you're ready for them." Some grade 12 teachers went out, handing out some papers.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other. "Do you really want to go out of town Bon?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah.." Bonnie said, writing down the college he and Freddy had been looking at. Freddy bit his lip and did the same.

"I hope you're all thinking about this carefully." The principle said.

Clyde had applied for some colleges out of town as well. Foxy had applied for one in town, one out of town, and one a good 6 hours away. Mangle and Chica had chosen all the same colleges.

After handing in their papers, they made their way to music. "Welcome back students. I hope you all had a chance to learn the song."

"I love this song!" On of the other students said.

"Same." Freddy laughed, adjusting his mic stand.

"Lets get to it!" The teacher smiled.

The song started, and Clyde was on time thanks to Foxy.

"backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers

till I talked to your daddy, he say

he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin

then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"

I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder

oh, the times I could reminisce

'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin

only started with a little kiss

like this!"

Freddy kept his eyes on Bonnie, before looking around the room as he sang the words.

"seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school

and your feet flyin' up in the air

singin' "hey diddle diddle"

with your kitty in the middle of the swing

like you didn't care

so I took a big chance at the high school dance

with a missy who was ready to play

wasn't me she was foolin'

'cause she knew what she was doin'

and I knowed love was here to stay

when she told me to"

"Everyone!" The teacher called.

"WALK THIS WAY!" The class sang eight times.

"Just gimme a little kiss.. Like this." Freddy sang.

Bonnie blushed when Fteddy winked. Mangle giggled as the song continued.

" schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy

little skirt's climbin' way up the knee

there was three young ladies in the school gym locker

when I noticed they was lookin' at me

I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady

till the boys told me somethin' I missed

then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor

so I gave her just a little kiss

like this!"

Freddy pulled the mic offthe stand, and started to walk around as he sang.

"seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school

and your feet flyin' up in the air

singin' "hey diddle diddle"

with your kitty in the middle of the swing

like you didn't care

so I took a big chance at the high school dance

with a missy who was ready to play

wasn't me she was foolin'

'cause she knew what she was doin'

when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to"

The whole class came back in.

"Walk this way!" They sang eight times again.

"Just gimme a kiss.."

Bonnie looked at Freddg and laughed.

"Like this!" Bonnie and Freddy sang together. Bonnie stood up as he played his solo. The horn section was also laughing and dancing.

The song ended and the class cheered. "Yes. Very good. Now, we only have 3 weeks left in the semester. So, were gonna stsrt planning our end of semester concert." The teacher walked over to the black board.

"I want Walk This Way at the concert!" Bonnie said. The class all agreed.

"Walk this way it is. We need 4 more songs."

"We can do paralyzer." Freddy suggested.

"Okay." The teacher wrote it down.

"Smells Like Teen Spirit!" One of the kids called.

"Yes!" The class cheered.

"Looks like were learning a new song." The teacher laughed. "I want to have just a horn song. Horns won't be in walk this way."

"We learned..." Chica opened her folder. "Oh the horn section learned a song called Home Town."

"I love that one!" Mangle said.

"We'll put thatat number three. Smells Like Teen Spirit will be number two. Paralyzer number one. I want Walk This Way Last. So we need a fourth song." The lion opened his folder. "You guys ever play... Oh no, thats last years grade 12 class."

"What song?" Foxy asked.

"No More."

Freddy gasped. "Isn't that a game cover?!"

"Oh my god, that's from Five Nights With Stacy!" Bonnie startedto get really excited.

"It is yeah." The teacher smiled. "Wanna learn it?" The whole class started to get super pumped for their new song. "Then its settled! Come get your sheet music."

The group sat in the cafeteria. "Its hard to think we just applied for college." Mangle said.

"Some of us might never see each other again." Chica sighed.

"Hey now." Foxy said. "No matter where we end up, we can always visit each other."

"Foxy's right! We have our whole lives ahead of us guys, come on." Clyde smiled at his friends.

"We're not kids anymore, thats for sure." Freddy sighed, as he took a bite of his sub.

"Were gonna make it guys." Bonnie smiled.

A/N: ANOTHER short chapter. Sorry about that guys. I have a dentist appointment! Probably two more chapters left in this story.

So if you will excuse me, I'm about to Walk This Way, to my dentist!

I hate this omg.. I have a filling today and I'm so afraid!

K thanks bye guys! Love you!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so sorry about this! Its so late! I think this is the last chapter though, tear.. I haven't decided on the second books name just yet, but I do have a new book coming out. I have heard about the FNAF book, silver eyes, and have read most of it. Oh my god its amazing. I am honestly, dying to read the rest. But onwards with this last chapter!

Freddy was currently packing a box. He sighed, as he taped it shut and put his name on it. Bonnie and Freddy had gotten an acceptance letter for a college called 'Ridgehigh College'.

Goldie and Red were currently making the new work schedule downstairs. "So its only an hour out of town?" Red asked.

"About an hour and 15 minutes. They're gonna stay on campus." Goldie replied, writing in more people for work.

"Chica and Mangle got accepted to the college out here." Red went to the fridge to poor his dad a glass of water. "So did Foxy. Clyde apperently is way way out."

"That must suck for Foxy and Clyde." His father said.

"Yeah." He handed his dad some water.

Back upstairs, Freddy finished packing another box before sitting on his bed. It was their last month of high school. Graduation was soon, and prom was two days after. "Ugh!" Freddy laid down.

"Are you ok..?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I am nervous." Freddy replied. "What if our teachers are strict? What if I get bullied? What if someone hurts you..?"

"Fred." Bonnie sat next to him. "No one will hurt us. This is college. The only thing everyone cares about is passing and parties. Bullying isn't a thing there. Were gonna do fine..." Bonnie kissed the bears nose lightly.

It all went by do fast. Before anyone knew it, they were getting heights written down for grad gowns, prom tickets were being sold, it was a mess. Bonnie and Freddy were currently practicing their graduation song.

"I hate this." Bonnie said, as he stopped playing.

"Guys, focus!" Freddy said. "It's literally Walk This Way, with swapped lyrics."

"Still hate it." Bonnie growled.

"What's your problem?" Clyde asked. "Not to be an asshole, but you're really cranky."

"Bad day." Bonnie said.

"It's been like this all week Bon." Freddy said. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, just cranky I guess." Bonnie looked at the floor.

"Mate, you can tell us." Foxy said, as he sat at his drum set.

"Yeah, we're here for ya!" Clyde smiled.

"I... I'm scared I'll never see you guys again.. So I was gonna debate not even going to college. But the reason Im going, is to gdt out, and get away.. From everything that's happened. That's why I wanted to go out of town. But that means Fred and I have to work on weekends, and I feel bad cause Fred didn't wanna go far.." Bonnie started crying. "And I miss my mom and dad, and I'm not over my uncle yet.."

His friends watched, in awe. "Bon.." Freddy walked over. "I dont mind going out of town. I'll get to start over too."

"Yeah, and we can all plan some days to come see each other!" Foxy smiled.

"Im six hours out, don't feel bad Bonnie." Clyde smiled. "I'm moving where work is."

"Same." Foxy smiled. "Right now, it's best to think about you, and nothing else."

"Bonnie, you're going to have me by your side no matter what." Freddy kissed him.

"As soon as we get to college, we can make plans to see each other again." Clyde said.

The week came to an end, and soon enough, they were waiting in their seats to cross the stage. Graduation.. and then prom.

Freddy heard Bonnies name, as his boyfriend crossed the stage. He got his diploma, and went to go take a picture with the principle. Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, Chica and Clyde all crossed the stage as well.

They took selfies, laughed, made jokes, and then went to prom.

Freddy and Bonnie were smiling as they sat at the table with their friends. Another fast song came on. Clyde danced around with Foxy and Bonnie laughed.

"Next song, will you dance with me?" Freddy asked.

"For sure." Bonnie smiled.

As the slow song came on, Bonnie held Freddy's hand.

"Don't wanna miss a thing.." Freddy smiled as he held Bonnie. The two swayed to yhe moment, as Freddy lightly sang to Bonnie.

"I don't wanna miss one smile.. I dont wanna miss one kiss.."

Bonnie took the next lyric, surprising Freddy. "I just wnana be with you, right here with you.. just like this."

They kept singing back and fourth to each other, before the song ended.

Prom was a blast, and the friends spent summer together. Their last day came faster than they had wished, but it was time to go.

"It was nice to see you all before we went away." Freddy said.

"Well I have a plane to catch in a bit." Clyde laughed.

"Good luck everyone." Chica smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you all have a lot of fun!" Mangle smiled.

"We can all hangout for our next holiday." Bonnie said. "Agreed?"

"Yup!" The group cheered.

The bear and bunny started their drive, and Bonnie smiled. "Ready to start a new chapter in your life?"

"Yeah.." Freddy smiled. "My dad packed us some snacks if we get hungry."

"Im not hungry right now. Lets put on the CD our class made." Bonnie smiled, as he pushed the play button. The familiar sound of Foxy's drums started, right be for Bonnie and Clyde came in. Freddy then started to sing, making him laugh.

As the chorus came on, Freddy and Bonnie sang. "Walk This Way!"

"Just give me a kiss." Bonnie kissed Freddy's cheek.

College, was only a few miles away.

A/N: That's the end of the story guys and girls! For more updates on the next story, please follow me, it means a lot. Im actually dying my hair right now, so thats why i did this chapter when i did (talk about a long wait). Thanks for the amazing support, and I'll see you in my other stories!


End file.
